


Comfort [podfic]

by bunpods, KD reads (KDHeart), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Backrubs, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: There's a difference between "functional" and "comfortable"[A multi-voice recording of a fic by KDHeart]
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Europodfriends 2020 Creations





	Comfort [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779285) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



> Recorded during EuropodFriends2020

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/comfort.mp3) | **Size:** 1.74MB | **Duration:** 2:02min

  
---|---


End file.
